Until I got High
by High Times Contest
Summary: I was going to seduce my straight best friend...until I got high. Lucky for us - he didn't smoke weed. Jasper/James slash Entry for the High Times Contest.


**Story Name: **Until I got High

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Genre: **General

**Pairing: **James/Jasper

**Total Word Count: **2655

**Summary: **I was going to seduce my straight best friend...until I got high. Lucky for us - he didn't smoke weed. Jasper/James slash

* * *

**A/N: Warning – contains slash, cursing and drug use.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I also do not encourage you to smoke weed. It is illegal. I'm not a rebel.**

**Words**:

Bust a nut/blow my load – Cum

Spliff - Joint

Weed – Marijuana

* * *

"Whatever, dick-head!" James laughs, pushing my shoulder as I walk through my front door.

I stumble into the stairway banister, laughing. "Face it, Darlin', you just got your ass handed to you!" I reply, referring to the game of soccer we just played with some of the kids from the block.

I turn to face him with my hands still gripping the bottom of the banister, and flick my head a little - trying to move my shoulder length blond curls from hanging over my eyes.

"Don't call me that, Jasper. I'm not a fucking girl!" he snaps at me, his laughter gone.

Unfazed, I push myself into a correct standing position and smirk at him. "Don't be so touchy. What is it with you British people and being touchy?" I ask him. Ever since I had moved here from Texas, three years ago, I'd noticed that British people were very defensive.

I'd moved around all my life, never staying in one place for more than a year or two, and I thought that of all the places I had been, of all the people I had met, James was certainly the most insecure. Especially considering he was such a cocky little twat – his dad's words, not mine. James was my neighbour, my best friend and the reason I finally settled in one place. I did love to play with his pretty little head though. One thing I had learned very early on was that he hated it when I referred to him as my _BFF – _I made a point of introducing him to everyone as my _BFF_ after that.

"We're not touchy, we just don't call other lad's 'darling'," James informs me.

I turn away from him and walk into my kitchen, intent on getting a drink - I'm so thirsty it's unreal. I hear the front door's familiar click as he closes it, followed by James' sneakers hitting the hardwood floor as he follows behind me.

I open the fridge, pulling out a can of fizzy Vimto and a Dr Pepper. I turn and place the Dr Pepper on the island in the center of my kitchen, just as James pulls up a seat on the other side.

"Slide it over. I can't move, Jasper. Honestly. I think my feet are broken," James complains. I laugh and slide the can over the top of the island. "Vimto?" He laughs – he finds my choice of drink too feminine.

Leaning my back against the fridge door, it closes and I relish in the cool of the silver metal against my back. The thin black t-shirt I'm wearing clings to the sweaty skin of my torso. I open the can of Vimto and gulp down half of the refreshing liquid, then stop to gasp for air as James laughs.

"Thirsty?" he questions.

I smile in reply, and tip my head back to rest on the cool fridge-door. Closing my eyes for a moment, I regain my breath.

When I re-open my eyes and lift my head from the fridge, I glance at James – and get a semi-boner straight away. In the short time my eyes have been closed, he's removed his Manchester United football t-shirt.

My eyes rake hungrily over his perfect torso.

… the lean muscles of his upper arms and shoulders...

.. the pecs he is so _very_ proud of...

… the tight muscles of his six-pack...

"Stop fucking me with your eyes, Jasper," James tells me – using his hand to wipe the dripping sweat from his stomach.

It's no secret between me and James that I'm gay. He's cool with it. He definitely encourages it. I've caught him eye-fucking me before, but he'll never admit it; he claims he is straight.

I smirk at him, and he laughs.

"Wanna play some C.O.D? he asks.

"You play. I just want to chill out."

We both know what I mean when I say 'chill out'. I was a stoner before I moved here when I was fifteen. My old neighbor, and occasional make-out partner, Edward, had introduced me to the benefits of getting high and I'd never looked back. James didn't share my love of getting high, but he didn't protest against it either.

James steps off his stool, and I walk lazily behind him. Today was the day I had decided I was going to seduce James. I knew he'd be game – I'd read the signs. I follow him as he climbs the stairs and my eyes automatically go to his ass. It's tight and big – one day he will let me fuck it; I'm determined.

"You're looking at my arse again aren't you?" James calls over his shoulder.

"Of course," I reply honestly.

He just laughs.

X

He sets up the PS3 in my bedroom as I open the draw of my bedside table. Bending over to reach into the draw, I take out my weed, rizla and piece of cigarette. I'm an expert at rolling joints. As I turn and sit on the edge of my bed, I notice James staring at me from the corner of my eye. He was definitely just checking out my ass.

I smirk to myself and begin rolling my joint.

James – hot piece of ass extraordinaire - sits at the end of my bed with my wireless PS3 remote and begins playing C.O.D as I wrap my spliff.

Satisfied with my creation I lean back against my pillows, light the end of the joint and inhale happily. The smoke tastes differently to cigarettes – its flavour is sweeter and stronger. The burn hits the back of my throat, but I'm used to the feeling so I don't cough. The smoke is thick and my mouth automatically dries.

I watch James' back muscles tense and release as he plays the game, and my semi-boner becomes a full on erection. Weed normally makes me horny, and James added into the mixture is guaranteed to give me wood.

The air in the room starts to feel cloudy – as though I can feel it pressing against my body. The sounds of the game drift away, and the sound of my heartbeat becomes the prominent noise in my ears. I hold the spliff to my mouth with one hand, as I take a draw, and rest my other hand on my stomach.

Lazily I trace my thumb over the blond trail of hair leading from my belly button into my skinny black jeans. Blowing the smoke out of my mouth in hoops, I enjoy another tensing of James' back muscles.

He used to have long blond hair, but he's recently shaved it all off. I must admit, as sad as I am that I can never wrap his long blond ponytail around my hand as I fuck him, he looks hot with short hair.

The joint is making me more and more relaxed. A small _'fuck'_ escapes James' lips in anger, and I remember my plan to seduce him today.

Attempting to lift my head from the pillow, I get about an inch forward before I succumb to the fact that I am high. My whole body feels heavy – moving just isn't an option. I feel bummed – my plan to seduce James seems impossible now. It's just my luck that my dick is hard and I'm too high to get James to help me relieve it.

"Fuck," I complain, taking a long toke on my spliff.

"Mimicking me?" James asks, turning to face me.

His eyes automatically drop to my dick. I know he wants it. His eyes widen and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. Apparently I'm not the only one with a dry mouth now.

His baby blue eyes slowly leave the epic sight that is my boner, and he looks to where my thumb is stroking my 'happy trail'.

He swallows again.

Finally, his eyes meet mine, just as I'm blowing out some rings of smoke. He stares at my mouth like he wants to fuck it. Normally I'd be more than happy to oblige him, but I'm really fucking high.

"Want some?" I ask him, referring to the weed.

He looks confused. His eyes widen and he swallows, again. I blow the smoke in his direction and he licks his lips; his perfect pink tongue makes my dick twitch in my pants. My erection strains against my jeans so I move my hips slightly – desperate for some friction.

I'm far too fucking high to even rub up against my jeans. After one small movement of my hips I've already given up. Great. Why the fuck did I insist on wearing jeans to play soccer anyway?

The sound of the remote control pad softly dropping against my comforter brings my mind back to James. He is still staring at my lips. I extended my arm with the joint towards him, but still near enough to me that he will have to come closer.

James turns to the bed and crawls towards me with a devilish smirk and a wicked glint in his eyes. He doesn't stop crawling until he is leaning over me.

He has one leg on the outside of mine and one leg in-between, and his knee pushes against my erection. Instead of passing him the spliff, I turn it in my fingers, so that he can take a draw. Catching on quickly, James brings his mouth to my hand, and takes a long draw of the joint. His lips press briefly against my fingers and my dick twitches at the soft feel of them. Pulling back he brings his face to mine, and I open my mouth. Hovering just above my lips he makes a small 'O' shape and starts blowing the smoke into my mouth. I inhale like a pro with his eyes fixed on mine.

When I blow the smoke out, I turn my head slightly – so that I don't blow the smoke into his face.

James takes the spliff from my hand, and our eyes meet as I turn back to him. He locks his fingers through mine and pushes my arm back and above my head. Then he reaches his other hand down between our bodies, pulling the hand I have resting on my stomach above my head also.

_It. Is. Sexy. As. Hell._

"Fuck, Jasper, what the hell are you doing to me?" he whispers. I don't have time to reply before his lips are against mine.

The kiss isn't as in sync as mine and Edward's were, but that's because this is new. This is James, and James is so much hotter.

With my bottom lip between his lips, he bites down. It's a little too rough to be sexy, but it's still good. When I open my mouth to moan, his tongue fills the gap. Every sense in my body is on fire due to my high – everything is much more intense.

The kiss is a little sloppy, but it's still fucking good. If I wasn't so wasted I would have guided him through it. As it is, I can barely lift my head. Normally, my hands would be on his head, pulling him closer; or on his ass, grabbing the flesh – none of which are options right now as I'm completely stoned.

Squeezing my hands and massaging my tongue would normally be fun for a while – but his saliva in my dry mouth feels a little weird. I Squeeze his hands so he knows I want his attention, and James pulls back slightly - fear in his eyes.

The poor guy looks scared I'm going to tell him he's doing it wrong.

"Fuck...James...need...friction...touch me..." I tell him, gasping for air.

He looks uncertain for a moment and I regret getting so high. If I was level headed right now I'd be taking control, and he wouldn't be worrying about a thing.

He only doubts himself for a moment, then his head moves to my happy trail, and he kisses where my thumb had been stroking earlier.

The sound of my zipper lowering is the best sound I've ever heard. He unfastens the button after the zip, then hooks his fingers underneath my jeans. Finding energy now that I know I'm so close to release, I lift my hips off the bed and he slides my jeans down. If he had done this before he would have taken my boxers down at the same time – but I'm pretty sure he is a virgin when it come to boy on boy sexin'.

Finding the energy once more, I lift my hips and James pulls my boxers down to my ankles.

Then he stares at my massively erect penis.

I understand his fascination with its sheer size. The first time Edward had seen my dick his eyes had damn near popped out of his pretty little head, and Edward had been experienced with cock.

"It's fucking huge, Jasper!" he gasps, not taking his eyes from my dick.

"You've rubbed up against it enough times, you should know how big it is," I tease him.

"Yeah, but fuck me, Jasper. I didn't realise it was _that _big." His eyes flick up to meet mine and he smirks.

I love the fact he doesn't deny what I've known for a while – that he wants my dick.

"Fuck, James, it won't bite you. Please just fucking put it in your mouth. Please just put that fucking_ hot_, _pink_ tongue of yours _all_ over it," I encourage him.

Finally, _finally_, he brings his face to my dick - tentatively licking the tip.

My eyes roll back into my head, and I moan loud enough that it encourages James. He goes from licking the tip to licking all the way down the length, then back up again. He traces a vein with his tongue and I fist the comforter at my sides.

It feels _so fucking good._

The high makes me extra sensitive, and the pleasure is doubled. Every small movement of his tongue is as good as my dick hitting the back of his throat.

When James finally wraps his lips around my girth, and swallows the shaft in his first try, I almost blow my load. The tip hits his tonsils, and he gags a little, but it doesn't stop him doing it again; and again.

James is quite possibly the hottest fucking guy alive. I can't wait to do this with him when I'm not so lethargic.

His teeth graze my dick accidentally, and it feels like fucking heaven.

He applies suction and I think it's finally kicked in to him that all he has to do is what girls normally do to him – but better.

He picks up speed, increases suction, and his teeth scrape my shaft. Fisting the comforter I'm certain that when I cum, I'll die. Nothing should feel this good. Nobody should be allowed to be in _this_ much pleasure.

My orgasm erupts from my stomach and stuns the rest of my body. Every nerve ending in my body tingles as James rides me through it; swallowing like a cock sucking expert.

I call out obscenities and James' name, telling him he is the best fucking thing since sliced bread – a phrase he uses regularly. He chuckles with my dick still in his mouth, just as he is taking his final dip on my cock, and pleasure tingles through me again. Not a second orgasm, but good enough.

My eyes are closed and my hands press flat on the bed – numb from sheer ecstasy – as James takes his mouth from around my dick. He places a soft chaste kiss to my lips, which I don't return as I'm smiling.

Then he flops on the bed beside me, leaving my dick out, and my jeans and boxers around my ankle. I don't even give a fuck. My cousin, Maria, who I live with, is away for the weekend.

My eyes are still closed as I lay almost paralysed with pleasure. I hear James laugh by my side – no doubt very fucking proud of himself.

"Just wait until I've slept this high off, James. After a little nap I'm going to make you bust a nut like you've never done before." I don't sound sexy, I'm tired and my voice is barely a whisper.

James gulps, so I know he hears me.

"And, guess what I have in my draw," I ask him, my eyes closed.

"What?" He sounds apprehensive.

"Lube."

* * *

**A/N: Edward? Edward who? It's all about James. James and Jasper. Don't agree? Jasper does.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Jasper certainly did ;)**


End file.
